Rosalina
Rosalina is the mother and princess of the Lumas from the Mario series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Athena VS Rosalina *Rosalina VS Blaze The Cat *Rosalina vs Elsa (Abandoned) *Rosalina VS Samus Aran *Rosalina vs Shulk *Star Butterfly vs Rosalina *Viola vs. Rosalina (by TheDragonDemon) *Magolor VS Rosalina *Rosalina VS Sans With Luma *Rosalina and Luma vs Kat and Dusty Battle Royales * Mario Princess Battle Royale * Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale With Mario-verse * Mario-Verse Vs Legend Of Zelda-Verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse With Smash Bros-verse * SmashBros-Verse VS Play-Station All-Stars-Verse Completed Fights * Celestia vs Rosalina * Rosalina vs Palutena * Silver VS Rosalina With Luma * Kirby vs Rosalina and Luma Battles Royale * Futuristic Character Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Doctor Fate *Doctor Manhattan *Doctor Strange (Marvel) *Sailor Moon *Zamasu (Dragon Ball) History Rosalina is the watcher and protector of the cosmos, and adoptive mother to the Lumas. She makes centennial visits to Mushroom the World, and once needed Mario's help to defeat Bowser when the Comet Observatory was attacked. Death Battle Info Background *Height: Exact height unknown *Weight: Exact weight unknown *Birthplace: Somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom *Residence: Comet Observatory *Age: Hundreds of years at least *Gender: Female *Species: Ascended Human *Watcher of the Cosmos Lumas *Yellow *Blue *Pink *Apricot *Green *Turquoise *Red *Purple *Dark Brown *Orange Comet Observatory * Under complete control by Rosalina's wand. * Powered by 7 Grand Stars. ** Can't fly without Grand Stars. * Capable of flying through space. ** Once flew to the center of the Universe. *** Requires at least 5 Grand Stars. * Was able to fly right through Bowser's airship's, blowing them up on contact. Attacks *Star Bits. **Can be thrown at the enemy for small amounts of damage. *Cosmic Magic. **Can change her size. *Can summon Power Stars.(Smash Bros.) *Ground Pound. 'Star' Spin *Deflects projectiles. *Gives height in mid-air. *Picks up certain nearby items. *Can stun enemies. Defense *Gravitational Pull. *Deflection. *Telekinesis. 'Forcefield' *Protects Rosalina from anything Power-Ups/Transformations *Starman. **Makes Rosalina invincible for a short amount of time. ***Can still be defeated by lava and bottomless pits *Mega Mushroom. **Turns Rosalina giant for a short amount of time. *Tanooki Suit. **Gives Rosalina a tail she can use to smack opponents and objects with. It also gives her the abilitiy to kick her legs in mid-air to slow her descent. *Fire Flower. **Lets Rosalina throw fireballs. *Boomerang Flower. **Gives Rosalina a shell and a helmet and lets her throw an infinite amount of boomerangs. ***Can only throw one boomerang at a time. *Cat Suit. **Gives Rosalina a cat suit. The cat suit gives her sharp claws that lets her do mid-air claw dives and gives her the ability to climb up walls. *Double Cherry. **Creates a clone of Rosalina. *Cosmic Spirit form. **Lets Rosalina take control of someone's body. Other Things * Vastly intelligent. * She can fly. Feats *Sent Lumas to intervene with a black hole. *Reset the universe. Faults *Lightweight. *She loses her spin attack when she gains certain power-ups. Gallery Rosalina.jpeg|Rosalina's artwork for 'Super Smash Bros. 4' Trivia *In Episode 4 of Death Battle Cast, the hosts jokingly brought up the concept of a battle between Rosalina and Dora the Explorer, as Queens of the Stars. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants